Alternan (CAS registration no.: 136510-13-9) is a saccharide made up of anhydroglucose units that are primarily linked by alternating α-1.3 and α-1.6-glycosidic bonds. Thus alternan belongs to the group of the a glucans. Alternan and the processes for producing alternan are known from prior art and are described, for instance, in Jeanes et al. (1954) J. Am. Chem. Soc., 76: 5041-5052, Misaki et al. (1980) Carbohydr. Res., 84: 273-285, Cote and Robyt (1982), Carbohydr. Res., 101: 57-74, Cote (1992), Carbohydrate Polymers 19, 249-252, WO 00/47727, U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,942, US20060127328, PCT/EP2008/051760.
The state of the art describes derivatized alternan. Alternan carboxylic acid esters and their use as emulsifiers are known from WO2010043423A1.